eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
My Darling
My Darling is a bonus track off the album Relapse. In it Eminem converses with demons from the past. The song is essentially a sequel to Intro on the Slim Shady EP and refereneces it in various ways. Playing in the foreground is a chainsaw, a direct reference to the cover of the Slim Shady EP. The song also references the mirror being broken on the EP's cover. Lyrics Intro If I woulda rap about the crap that's out That's the route you probably want me to take Cause you're just dyin' to know what I think And my take on some other rappers If I was to say something about Paul Wall, you'd probably crap in your Pants, cause I'm white, and he's white, so he's like My competition I mean, right? Nope, Paul Wall is dope And so's Bubba, so BLALALALAPFFTTTTT B-b-b-b-b-but, I don't compete with nobody I just go hard, do the rope-a-dope Ali Shuffle, and dance around my opponents, do donuts Sometime's I just play possom, Like I'm asleep that's awesome I'm like a sleeping Giant, and when I awake I'm like Dre I just jump from outta nowhere and bite Prey Sink my teeth in him and fill him, full of poison And make a noise like snake before I kill him And let him know that I just don't feel him And smack him with the backward E, the Eminem emblem Always thought if you was gonna murder somebody you should face em Tell em why, look them dead in the eye, then waste em And the dark shall emerge from the fiery depths of hell And swallow the shell of the hollow who dwell And the shadows of all who are willing to sell Their souls, for this rap game, and it g-g-goes 123, 123, 123, that ain't the hook, now follow me There's nothing else for me to say, my public adores me Everybody bores me, they're just so corny So at night before I sleep, I look in the mirror The mirror grows lips and it whispers "Come nearer" Chorus My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body 2 "Shady, I know you're in there, so where? Come here Talk to me, sit here, pull up a chair Why don't you cut your hair? Hahahahaha Dye it back, come on, try it" AHHHHHHHHH No, I told you, leave me the fuck alone will you? "But I'm here to rebuild you", But I already killed you! "But Shady, we were meant for eachother Think about your mother", yeah so what of her? "Well think about what she did to you and your little brother All them foster homes...", fuck you motherfucker! I had you beat "No I was playin' possom, remember? I let you watch your little girls blossom I gave you enough time, your souls mine I'm taking it back", you fucking bitch WHY! "Because I love you, look a little closer Isn't that us on that poster? haha" Chorus My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, and if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, and if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body 3 "Shady, listen... "SHADY!", you hear that? They're screaming for you, I can bring your career back" But I don't want it back! "Yes you do..." No I don't! "Yes you do, you're gonna regret it later!" No I won't! "I'ma get Dre on the phone, I'll just call the doctor" Go ahead, I already talked to, Dre yesterday "Well I got him on the phone right now!" You're lying, "yo slim", HOW, WHY NOW! Whatup Dre? "Check this out Slim, I gotta talk to ya I don't know, it just seems every since you got off ya Drugs, you became a lot softer" But Dre, all Shady is is a bottle of hair bleach and vodka "Well, just think about it Slim, I'm here Just hit me back, and let me know what's up" Fuck this mirror! AHHHHHHH "I'm not in the mirror, I'm inside you, let me guide you" Fuck you, die you son of a bitch "Put the gun down", BYE BYE! Ok I'm still alive, "So am I too! You can't kill a spirit, even if you tried to Haha, you sold your soul to me, need I remind you? You remember that night you, prayed to god You'd give anything to get a record deal, well Dre signed you This is what you wanted your whole life Marshall, right through Look at this house, look at these cars, I'm so nice, wooo! Oh, but you didn't know, fame has a price too That you're just now seeing the downside to Lose your best friend from highschool, your wife too Ain't even sure if your kids like you Come off tour, can't even sleep at night without Nyquill Become a valium addict, start a rehab cycle But together we can break the cycle Marshall..." WHAT! "no one's gonna love you like I do!" Chorus My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, and if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, and if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body I said, I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, and if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body }} Category:Relapse Category:2009 Category:Bonus Track